


A Million Little Paintings

by Skittlebear98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlebear98/pseuds/Skittlebear98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costia comes to visit Lexa, and Clarke isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Little Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> For Lezly

Laughter and giggles erupted through the house again, and Clarke tossed yet another ruined drawing across the room. She pushed her hands into her hair and let out a frustrated scream. She’d had it. She pushed herself out of her chair and strutted across the room with angry steps. She pulled the door open just enough to peek her head out, took a deep breath and tried to be as polite as possible. “Can you guys please quiet down, I have a lot of work to do.” Lexa and Costia looked up from their cuddled position on the couch.

“Sorry Clarke,” Costia apologized, her sweet sickening voice wrapping around the air, making Clarke’s stomach churn. “Thank you,” Clarke acknowledged quietly, sending a longing look to Lexa before pulling herself back into the studio. She leaned against the door, toying with the key before turning it with a click.

The studio had never been entered by anyone but her. She kept a casual excuse of it being messy, because her ideas and art was messy, but there was a bigger reason. Intense blue-grey eyes were everywhere you looked, covering the walls, the floor, each and every surface. Drawings, paintings, even small clay sculptures lingered here and there. Lexa was her inspiration.

She slid back into her chair, grabbing yet another sheet of drawing paper and beginning her project over again. She was able to work for an hour or so, given all the distractions that her imagination created. A hammering on the door pulled Clarke out of her thoughts. “Hey, Octavia, Costia, and I are heading to the club for a while, wanna tag along?” Lexa’s soothing voice floated through the door, sending chills up her spine. “Bellamy will be there!” She clenched her jaw, and then relaxed. She hated the way Lexa made her feel sometimes. She also hated how everyone thought she was head over heels for Bellamy, when she wasn’t, but clearly no one cared what she felt.

Knowing she needed a break, she clicked her desk lamp off and slid out of her studio, locking it behind her. Lexa was dressed up in a short black dress, six-inch stilettos and like always, Costia hanging off her arm. They glared at each other for a moment until Lexa spoke and Clarke’s eyes softened. “We will wait for you in the car, you can borrow something of mine of you want,” Lexa gave her a quick reassuring smile before turning and walking out with Costia.

Clarke got ready, applying just enough makeup and wearing a dress just short enough to get by Costia’s nagging mouth, She wasn’t in the mood tonight, she never was when she was involved in anything. She locked up as she left, already dreading her decision.

-

Clarke could hear the music from down the street. As they got closer, the vibrations became stronger, making her skin tingle and the car windows rattle. The girls had chatted the whole way about silly nonsense, however Clarke kept to herself, unlike usual. If it were just Lexa and her, she wouldn’t be able to shut up.

The bouncer scanned their ID’s and they went inside. It was much louder inside, and Clarke’s head was already pounding. She moved through a mass of bodies the moment she seen Octavia and Bellamy. “Hey guys,” she greeted, hugging them both and placing light kisses on their cheeks. Octavia was quick to pull Lexa and Costia to the dance floor, also meeting Raven and Lincoln out there. Bellamy ordered a few shots for him and his blonde best friend, only because he could see right through her, and knew she needed it.

“Wow. Looks like Lexa’s been spending quite a lot of time with Costia,” Bellamy commenting before downing a shot. Clarke followed suit and shrugged. “Ugh don’t get me started. I’m just glad she’s finally leaving next week.” Bellamy smirked at her. He knew exactly what she meant. They both stayed at the bar, drinking their worries away. Clarke watched in displeasure and annoyance Lexa and Costia’s bodies mingle on the dance floor. She wished it were her instead of her, that Lexa’s body was pushed up against her’s, moving, sweating, having fun, arm’s wrapped around waists and necks. She let out a shaky, heavy breath as she released her mind.

She hopped up off the stool and told Bellamy she’d be right back. She once again pushed through and in between sweaty bodies. She found the girls, and began dancing with them. Of course she was drunk, if she were a bit sober, she would’ve at least thought her actions through, but in this case, she wasn’t. While moving to the music, letting it take over her body and mind almost completely, she nearly lost it. She was swinger her hands, which were interlocked with Lexa’s when Costia decided it would be a great idea to shove her out of the way.

“What the hell?” Clarke demanded. Lexa paused and stared at the two. “What?” Costia asked, as if she were innocent. Clarke pushed her right back, getting in her face. “You know exactly what. Ever since you got here you’ve been all over Lexa and I can’t stand it. It drives me crazy. You don’t deserve her, hell, I don’t even deserve her. But you are so annoying and clingy that I feel suffocated, I don’t know how you can deal with it Lexa, but I’m done,” Lexa reached out for her, eyes hopeful and somber, but Clarke pulled away. “We’re done,” she spat at Lexa.

She stormed out of the club and called a taxi. The trip back to her building was quiet, but her head was spinning. What had she done? Not really caring, she overpaid the driver and stumbled up to her apartment, slamming the door shut. She probably woke the neighbors, but she didn’t care. After kicking her heels off, she sprawled out on the couch. it smelled just like Lexa. A mix of sunshine, outside and roses. Clarke was out in minutes while inhaling the intoxicating scent.

-

Clarke jumped awake when she heard the door slam. She had barely slept twenty minutes. She looked up to find stormy grey eyes above her. “What the hell was that all about?” Lexa interrogated. Clarke, still groggy, but mostly sober, looked around for Lexa’s attachment, but found her non-existent. She pushed her fingertips into her temples, massaging them, trying to keep the hangover headache back.

She huffed and shook her head, shrugging. “I don’t know. I just don’t know what got into me. I was obviously drunk, but seeing you out there with Costia just makes me so angry. I hate how only you can make me feel that way,” she stood up and took Lexa’s hands. “I’m just jealous of your friendship, your relationship. You guys get along so well, and she always makes you laugh, and it makes me feel so helpless. i want to make you feel that way, make you laugh, cheer you up,” tears welled up in Clarke’s eyes.

Lexa wiped them with her thumb as soon as they fell. “Shut up, you already do silly. Everyday I wake up all i see is you. You make each and every day for me that much better. Costia and i are just old friends that is it. She has nothing like you and I have. I love all your flaws, when you get embarrassed, even when you get jealous,” Clarke’s cheeks lit up.

“You do?” she stuttered out. Lexa laughed. “Yeah of course. You mean the world to me Clarke,” Clarke smirked at this. She stole a glance over at the door to the studio. “I have something to show you,” she whispered, pulling Lexa along with her. She pushed the key in, and turned it until it clicked. She nudged it open inch by inch, and flipped on the light.

“Holy, oh my, wow!” Lexa was speechless now. She gawked at the various paintings and drawings of her, strung along the walls and desks. “You did all this?” she asked, awestruck. Clarke nodded, “all for you.” Lexa ran her fingers gently along a few, and turned back to Clarke. “i don’t know what to say, thank you, I love them all. I love you.” She cupped Clarke’s face and brought her lips to her own. It was sweet, and slow, and meaningful, burned with passion, and a little bit of jealousy.

**“I love you, too.”**


End file.
